Code Lyoko E 106:  I Wish…
by James the Lesser
Summary: After the last attack S.S. lies in bed. She can't sleep or else Aelita will get in her mind. S.S. wishes for the end to come, will she regret her wish?


**Code Lyoko Episode 106: I Wish…**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-105 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N Also, in case no one knew, I post a review after others do talking to my fans, explaining things, or just talking about what I liked about my newest episode. So, if you want more feedback review! I will reply, so please review!**

S.S. is in her bed with the covers pulled over her head. She didn't sleep at all the night before but knew she couldn't stay awake all night again. She is scared to death of what Aelita will do while she sleeps. "I wish it would just end." She rocks back and forth until she falls asleep.

The next morning she wakes up and looks at her clock. "Already noon, man, I feel better." S.S. yawns. "Wonder what Aelita learned about me now." Aelita had said it herself she delved into S.S.'s mind when she slept since she didn't keep a diary. So many secrets that Aelita had but S.S. had to be strong. She grabs some clean clothes and goes to take a shower.

Odd and Ulrich are in the lunch room when S.S. joins them. "Hey there sleepy head." Odd kisses S.S. "Are you ok?" Odd notices S.S. has black rings under her eyes. "We got to sleep in today, I guess Jeremie is still working on the data we got yesterday."

"Yeah, and we did it without Yumi, you owe me 50 Euros." Ulrich sticks his hand out.

"That doesn't count anymore after you know what happened."

"How does that make any sense? If anything it means I earned it more since we got back without Yumi's help." Ulrich nudges Odd who finally hands him the money.

"I can't believe you guys went back in time, well, that far. We go back in time all the time but not like that."

"It would have been more fun if I hadn't been so sick." Odd didn't remember much after 1994. "But it's good to be back."

"Speaking of back…" Ulrich sees Sissi who walks over and sits down next to the others. "What are you doing?"

"Well I've been sitting with you for awhile so if I stopped people would wonder. Queen Aelita wants nothing to interfere with her plans." Sissi starts in on her sandwich.

"We don't want you here traitor, move!" S.S. pushes Sissi's plate off the table and onto the floor.

"I see, I act nice to you and you do this." S.S. yelps when Sissi shocks her under the table. "Fine, I'll go do something else." Sissi stands up and leaves the table.

"S.S. that wasn't smart. Who knows what she will do now."

"I have a solution for her." Odd picks Sissi's tray off the floor. "The mash potatoes never touched the floor."

"Solution? Like what, get her expelled next year?" There were only three more days until all the students had to go home, and one day until Yumi went to Japan for vacation.

"No a much more permanent solution." Odd had talked to Samantha about his plan. He didn't trust the others to let him do what he had planned. "So what do we do today?" Odd turns to Ulrich. "We could go with you to Yumi's when you apologize to her."

"I'm not apologizing to her. She, if you had read her diary, damn it I was having a good day." Ulrich leaves the table leaving his tray behind.

"S.S., you can have the pie I want the potatoes."

"Did you do that just to get his food? That was mean, they're fighting, and maybe Ulrich shouldn't apologize."

"Hey Yumi loves a dead man so why does he worry?"

"William isn't dead we just can't get him out of the Digital Sea." Aelita could but she only did that on her birthday to get at Yumi. "And I would do the same if you said you loved Samantha."

"I like her, she's a friend, wouldn't make sense to keep people you hate around as friends." Odd digs in to the extra mash potatoes.

"Yeah but you wouldn't say you love her would you?"

"No, not anymore." S.S. stares at Odd. "That was a joke S.S. you know I love you."

"I love you to Odd." S.S. wipes some potatoes from his nose. "What do you want to do later?"

"Well I was thinking…" Odd puts a hand on her thigh.

"We do that all the time Odd I was thinking maybe we talk to Yumi. She's leaving tomorrow and if her and Ulrich are still fighting it will only get worse when she gets back."

"How do you know that? It could get better."

"I'm a girl I know how these things work."

"Well I have to meet Samantha later to get something but you could still talk to Yumi." Odd finishes his plate, and Ulrich's, and Sissi's. "I don't know if I liked it better when they weren't dating. They still fought but it wasn't like this."

"I never knew them before they were dating." S.S. kisses Odd. "Say hi to Samantha for me." S.S. smiles thinking that Odd was getting something for her but couldn't be farther from the truth.

S.S. is outside of Yumi's house and knocks on the door. The door opens and Hiroki looks through. "Hi, Yumi's upstairs packing." Hiroki looks around S.S. "She's still fighting with Ulrich I guess."

"You know about that?"

"I heard them fighting, I'm not sure why, heard something about William though." Hiroki lets S.S. in.

"Hopefully I'll be able to fix that." S.S. goes upstairs and finds Yumi looking at a picture. "Yumi?" Yumi looks at the door.

"Oh, hi S.S." Yumi puts the picture away. "How are the others doing?"

"Ulrich's just as bad." S.S. knew Yumi meant Ulrich when she said 'others'. "I don't get it since you and William were friends you'd have to like him. Odd said it to. He wouldn't keep someone he hated as a friend."

"Here, read it." Yumi digs her diary out and hands it to S.S. S.S. flips through the pages reading it.

Odd meets with Samantha in the woods. He had shown her the sewer passage so she wouldn't have to climb the wall to get in. "You able to get one?"

"Yeah, I don't know why you want one though. Stupid things, give me a good sticker any day." Samantha hands Odd a something that is in a bag. "It was cheaper then I thought so I spent the rest of the money on this." Samantha shows Odd a new knife. "Beats the old one, thing was getting stuck, bad spring." She snaps the blade out and does a couple tricks with the knife.

"Thanks." Odd wasn't worried about Samantha spending his money on something for herself. She was the only one he knew that could get him what he needed. "Don't tell S.S. ok?"

"I knew you first Odd so I'm loyal to you." Samantha puts the knife in her back pocket. "Why did you want one of those?"

"I can't tell you Samantha, sorry. How much could I resell it for?"

"Minus my cut an easy 300 Euros depending on who I get to buy it." Samantha kisses Odd on the cheek. "See you later Odd."

"Bye Samantha." Odd walks away as Samantha goes back in the sewers to leave the school grounds.

"I see why Ulrich was so mad, why did you let him read this?" S.S. herself was a little mad at Yumi after reading the diary.

"Aelita talked about my diary and Ulrich demanded I let him read it. He said he promised he wouldn't get mad but he did."

"You call William someone who you had a love for that no one could match. What did you expect?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm friends with you and Odd and the others but we are a team, it's like a center and a goalie being friends because they are on the same team. But William was different. I had a hard time making friends when I first came here and if it wasn't for Xana I probably still wouldn't have any except for William. He liked me not because we were Lyoko Warriors but because I was me. He was the best friend I ever had, he died for me." Yumi fights back tears as she goes on about William.

"Did you tell Ulrich that?"

"He didn't give me a chance. He threw my diary in the garbage and walked out. I hadn't seen that look on Ulrich's face in years, not since I beat him at a martial arts class years ago. He hated being beat by a girl, we were going to have another match but Jeremie found the Super Computer and Odd, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in the group. Ulrich was against it but Odd said he'd take me anyways so Ulrich came along."

"Well tell Ulrich what you told me, about William and being friends. We can go see him together ok?"

"I need to keep packing things. We leave early tomorrow."

"Do you really want to leave France while still in a fight with Ulrich?" Yumi shakes her head. "Then come on, I'll help you pack when we're done."

"What about Odd?"

"He's getting me a gift, he doesn't think I know though." S.S. smiles as Yumi gets off her bed and goes downstairs with her.

"Hiroki we'll be back in a couple of hours!" Yumi yells since she doesn't know which room Hiroki is in.

Yumi and S.S. get to Kadic Academy and see Odd waiting outside of Sissi's room. "Odd what are you doing?"

"Nothing, go away." Odd ignores the two.

"Don't say nothing when it's obvious you're planning something." S.S. looks at Odd. "What are you doing?"

"S.S. go away before you screw this up." Odd was waiting for Sissi to get back from wherever she was to carry out his plan.

"I will go away if you tell me what you are doing." S.S. taps her foot as she waits for Odd to give an explanation.

"Fine I'll go away." Odd walks away from the two when S.S. follows him.

"S.S. you were supposed to…"

"Do it yourself Yumi it would be awkward if I was there." S.S. continues to follow Odd.

"Thanks S.S." Yumi goes to the next floor and talks with Ulrich

"Odd you can't run away from me!" S.S. is chasing after Odd when he stops.

"Sissi!" Odd is ran into by S.S. from behind. "Damn it S.S. go away."

"Oh you two, come to do more damage? If you make me mad I might do something Queen Aelita doesn't tell me to do." Sissi puts her hands up and they spark.

"S.S. I'll tell you everything just get out of here." Odd pushes her away.

"I won't leave you alone with her."

"I don't want you to see this."

"See what? What is going on you two?" Sissi doesn't like being ignored.

"Odd you aren't joining Aelita are you?"

"No! Damn it I didn't want to do this with any of you around but you leave me no choice!" Odd pulls something out of his pants. "Die Sissi!" Odd pulls the trigger and shoots Sissi.

"Odd!" S.S. covers her ears as Odd continues to shoot Sissi. "Oh my God Odd what did you do?!"

"I did something besides taking it from Aelita." Odd is breathing heavily not expecting the power rush he would get from the gun.

"No, you killed her, how could you?" S.S. runs over to Sissi but knows there is no point in checking her pulse.

"She was the enemy, she wanted us dead so I killed her first." Odd stares at S.S. "What, I should wait for her to kill you or Ulrich or someone else? She was a bitch and now she's dead."

"Odd, not like this." S.S. wanted it to end but not like this. "You're a murderer, you killed her when she wasn't doing anything, she wasn't even attacking us."

"Murder? You call killing someone who wants and has tried to kill you before murder?" Odd walks over to S.S. "I'm tired of this."

"I am to but I wouldn't kill someone, when I said that before I was only trying to make Sissi mad. I would never kill anyone." Odd smacks S.S.

"You tell anyone I did this and I'll go to jail. We're losing Yumi tomorrow since she's going to Japan. You lose me and Aelita will win." Odd starts to walk away when S.S. breaks down and cries. "Go ahead and cry but I wouldn't do it here. Someone had to hear the gunshots and will find Sissi soon."

"Shut up Odd," S.S. keeps crying. "You killed someone you're no better then Xana."

"Don't ever compare me to Xana! I killed someone who is trying to kill us! I wasn't going to let Sissi kill you or Jeremie or anyone. I knew how to get rid of her before she killed anyone and I knew it meant killing her first."

"And now you die." Odd turns around and sees Death Demon Aelita.

"How did you get here?" Odd reaches for the gun and points it at Aelita.

"I felt my Knight leave me and came to see what had happened." Aelita looks at the gun. "You think that will hurt me?"

"Yes!" Odd pulls the trigger only to hear a click.

"Bye Odd, you were my favorite but you did kill my Knight." Aelita sticks her hands out and blasts Odd with a bolt of energy.

"Odd, no, leave him alone." S.S. kneels next to Odd.

"Out of the way," Aelita waves her hand using her power to knock S.S. out of the way. "One more should do it." Aelita charges her hand and blasts Odd again. "Yep, that did it."

"No, Odd!" S.S. feels for his pulse and can't find one. She sees he isn't bleeding. "No," She starts CPR but can't bring Odd back.

"That hurt, it really did, but he made me do it." Aelita laughs at a crying S.S. "I might be able to bring him back but only if you join me."

"Shut up!" S.S. hugs Odd's body. "He's not dead, he can't be, I love him!"

"He is and if you want proof I'll show you." Aelita knocks S.S. away from Odd's body and punches his chest. "See, his heart isn't beating anymore." She rips it out of his chest.

"Stop right there!" Aelita turns around and sees a police officer with his gun out.

"I was just starting to have fun to." Aelita turns to S.S. "Run, tell the others, I'll keep him busy." Aelita drops Odd's heart and goes after the officer as S.S. runs away.

"S.S.?" Emily sees S.S. running through the campus with blood on her shirt. "Are you hurt?" S.S. ignores Emily as she runs to the dorm building.

Yumi and Ulrich are in his dorm room after yelling at each other. Yumi finally got to tell Ulrich what she wanted and there was a sort of truce between the two when the door slams open. "She killed Odd!" S.S. was crying.

"What? S.S. calm down what did you say?" Yumi couldn't understand what S.S. said through her sobs.

"Aelita, she killed, she killed Odd." S.S. buries her head into her hands as she continues to cry.

"No way, Jeremie said she wants us to join her not kill us. Maybe she just hurt him, if we do a return to the past it will save him." Ulrich gets his phone out.

"No, he killed Sissi so Aelita, she killed him." S.S. can't stop crying.

"Are you sure?" S.S. nods. "How, how did Odd kill Sissi?"

"He shot her, he got a gun, I think, no…" That's why he was seeing Samantha, not a gift for her but a gun. S.S. breaks down and continues to cry.

"Jeremie, S.S. just gave us bad news." Ulrich had called Jeremie. "Odd killed Sissi so Aelita killed Odd."

"Are you sure?" No Tower had been activated.

"I don't know but S.S. has lost it. I'll, I know, I'll call Odd while you do whatever it is you do. You found Odd before by his cell phone do it again."

"Ok Ulrich, if she did kill him, if Aelita killed one of us…" Jeremie didn't want to think about it. "Prove S.S. wrong." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up. Ulrich calls Odd but he doesn't answer.

"Yumi, Jeremie is looking for Odd, maybe it wasn't really him but a clone."

"You look for him." Yumi wasn't leaving S.S. alone. "S.S. its ok I'm sure Aelita was just tricking you." Yumi sees the blood on S.S.'s shirt. "Oh God please, please let this be a trick." Yumi prays as Ulrich looks for Odd.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Ulrich is seen by an officer.

"I was looking for my friend."

"What does he look like?"

"Shorter then me, he has blonde hair, a purple splotch in it, he usually wears purple…" The officer stops him.

"His name?"

"Odd, Odd Della Robbia." The Officer gets his radio out.

"We have an identity on the male body, Odd Della Robbia." Someone replies over the radio but Ulrich can't understand it. "10-4. Kid, do you know a girl with…"

"Sissi!" S.S. was telling the truth, Sissi, and Odd, were dead. "I mean Elisabeth, she liked to be called Sissi." Ulrich sits down on the ground. "No, she killed him." Ulrich starts to cry as he realizes what had happened.

"Kid can you come with us? I know this is hard but you new the victims and we will need to talk to you."

"No, Aelita, Aelita!"

"Aelita? Wait, that's the name of the girl that disappeared earlier." The officer looks at Ulrich. "Hey I recognize you, you were friends with Aelita Stones." They still hadn't found her or her kidnappers.

"Friends?" Death Demon Aelita floats behind the officer before knocking him out. "Are we friends Ulrich?"

"Damn you Aelita." Ulrich get up. "I told myself if you killed one of us I wouldn't let it happen again." Ulrich wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"And how would you keep me from killing someone else? S.S. is so weak I could kill her without a fight."

"No, I won't fight, I can't fight. I can't risk you killing Yumi." Ulrich drops to a knee. "Please, make me a Knight, I can convince Yumi to join you, just don't hurt her."

"All I had to do was kill Odd, if you had done this earlier…" Ulrich interrupts her.

"I know! He would still be alive if we had joined you earlier. Just get this over with." Aelita makes a white orb form in her hand and moves it into Ulrich.

S.S. is still crying when Ulrich opens the door and walks in. "Uh Yumi, she's right, Odd and Sissi are dead."

"But, no, Aelita…" Yumi is lost for words. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do to keep Aelita from killing anyone else." Ulrich morphs into his new Lyoko self. His yellow samurai outfit is not black, his eyes show the symbol.

"No, Ulrich, you didn't." Yumi backs away.

"I did Yumi. You have to so she doesn't kill you."

"How could you join her Ulrich?"

"I won't let her hurt you or anyone else. Yumi we can't win, she killed Odd, she could kill us to. Before Aelita kept Xana from killing us but not anymore. If we don't join her she will kill us one by one. How do we know she won't just crash your plane? Or kill S.S. in her sleep? If we join her we keep her from killing anyone else."

"But, but…" Yumi looks at the light. "Aelita?" Aelita comes out, she had been spying on the two. "How could you kill Odd?"

"Easily but it wouldn't have happened if you had joined me. How many more have to die before you stop letting your pride get in the way?"

"Yumi do it, I'm the same I just have powers. We can be together forever Yumi without worrying about attacks, Towers, monsters, no more."

"And I'm sure William would like to be out of the Digital Sea again." Aelita ignores the others as she looks at her nails. "But you could hang onto your pride and let more die and leave William in the Digital Sea."

"I, I, I will." Yumi drops to one knee and bows to Aelita. "I'm sorry Odd, we should have done this earlier." Aelita sends a white orb into Yumi.

"No, never!" S.S. stops crying. "You killed Odd I would never join you!" S.S. looks at the other two. "You betray Odd's memory by joining the person who killed him!"

"Queen Aelita wouldn't have done it if we had joined her." Yumi morphs into her new Lyoko self. "Join us S.S. so we can be a group still."

"No way in hell!" S.S. leaps at Aelita only to be knocked back.

"Knights of Lyoko, kill her."

"Wait, I…" Ulrich shakes a little then the Eye of Aelita forms on his forehead. "Yes Queen Aelita." Ulrich takes his sword out which has been transformed. It is bigger, black, and has an aura of black energy around it. "Queen Aelita gave you a chance S.S." Ulrich pulls the sword back.

"No!" S.S. puts her hands up knowing it would do nothing to block the sword.

"Aaaaa!" S.S. wakes up screaming with sweat pouring down her face. She looks around her room seeing it is still dark. "No, it was, it was just a dream."

"It's what you wanted." S.S. turns towards the voice to find Death Demon Aelita. "You said you wished for it to end so I answered your prayer."

"Wait it was only a dream." S.S. puts a hand on her chest feeling her heart beat. "Odd, he's still alive, so is Sissi."

"For now, Odd may die. If you don't join me all of you could die. But if you want it to end all you have to do is bow down to me." Aelita floats off the floor and hovers over S.S. "You were crying, you were screaming, it was beautiful. I saw it all though like a movie. I think it was a nice touch when I ripped Odd's heart out and showed it to you. I'll have to remember that for when I really do kill him."

"Get out!" S.S. grabs the closest thing to her, a shoe, and throws it at Aelita. The shoe bounces off.

"I've had my fun, bye S.S., sleep tight." Aelita disappears into a light socket leaving S.S. alone in her room.

"Never, it won't happen." S.S. curls up into a ball as the sun comes up. Two night with little to no sleep was hurting S.S. worse then any attack Aelita could do.


End file.
